Light TV 33 New Schedule
ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. is presently on its 23rd year of Christian, family-oriented and wholesome television and radio broadcasting. Having been granted the legislative franchise and authority to operate an AM radio station (DZJV 1458 kHz Calamba) in Calamba City, Laguna, a VHF TV Channel 11 (Light TV) in Mega Manila and UHF TV Channels 33 in Mega Manila (ZTV) and Puerto Princesa City, Palawan (Light TV), and recently since July 2018 (DWZB 91.1 MHz Palawan), an FM radio station in Puerto Princesa, Palawan, it started its radio and television operations more than 2 decades ago. Its TV platforms are available in Metro Manila and neighboring provinces on free TV, nationwide through various cable stations and worldwide through live streaming and other new media formats. In Calamba City, DZJV 1458 kHz AM takes pride as the pioneering and only local radio station in the great city of Calamba, the birthplace of our National Hero Dr. Jose P. Rizal. All programs of ZOE aired in GMA and GNTV are no longer shown effective last June 4, 2019. Its VHF TV Channel 11 in Mega Manila, simulcast with UHF TV Channel 33 in Puerto Princesa City, is recently branded as Light TV – God’s Channel of Blessings. Light TV – God’s Channel of Blessings remains committed to be the only wholly Christian television station in the Philippines with Gospel-inspired and Bible-based programming aimed to evangelize as many people in the Philippines and the world, to inspire and encourage them with needs-meeting programs and ultimately contribute to building a progressive and resilient nation. One of the fastest-growing emerging commercial channels on Free TV, Light TV was launched 2011 under the ownership and management of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. It is the Philippines' first and one-of-a-kind motivational and inspirational TV station that aims to help viewers achieve abundant living through effective, relevant, wholesome and timely TV programs that communicates hope. Its UHF TV Channel 33 in Mega Manila, simulcast with provincial UHF TV stations nationwide, is recently branded as ZTV, the interactive TV station. True to the call and battle cry of its Chairman and President, Eduardo “Bro. Eddie” C. Villanueva - Diyos at Bayan - exemplifies the wholeness and values of ZOE Broadcasting Network. About Us Mission *A full gospel Christian multi-media station advancing the kingdom of God in the Philippines and all over the world. *To communicate hope to all viewers for the glory of God. Vision *Top motivational TV Network in the Philippines Values *Love for God *Social Responsibility *Integrity *Excellence *Unity Cream of the Crop *''The Awesome Life'' *''Jesus is Lord Worship Service'' *''Jesus the Healer: Miracle Healing Service'' *''News Light sa Umaga'' *''News Light Alas Dose'' *''News Light'' *''Diyos at Bayan'' *''Road Trip: Refueled'' *''Worship, Word & Wonders'' *''Prayer Line'' *''Daylight Devotion'' *''Bangon Na Pilipinas'' *''Life Giver'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' *''Bless Pilipinas'' *''News World'' Schedule 'Monday-Friday' Umagaan *5 am - News Light (replay) (Light TV News) *6 am - Daylight Devotion (LIVE) (Light TV Radio) *6:30 am - News Light sa Umaga (LIVE) (Light TV News) (Light TV Radio) *7 am - Bangon Na Pilipinas (LIVE) (Light TV Radio) *8 am - Straight from the Word (LIVE) (Light TV Radio) *9 am - Edge TV: Edge Talk (LIVE) (Light TV Radio) *11 am - TV Shop Philippines Hapon Delights *12 nn - News Light Alas Dose (LIVE) (Light TV News) *1 pm - **Mon: H2O (with Kyle Idleman) **Tue: Prayer Line (LIVE) **Wed: Acts of God (with Kenneth Copeland) **Thurs: Ancient Secrets of the Bible **Fri: Awakening Honesty Action (with Kyle Idleman) *1:30 pm - **Mon & Wed-Fri: Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) *2 pm - Derek Prince Classics *2:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines *4 pm - Superbook Classic (KidZoned) *4:30 pm - The Flying House (KidZoned) *5 pm - Hillsong Kaibigaan Primetime *6 pm - The 700 Club Asia (CBN) *6:30 pm - News Light (LIVE) (Light TV News) *7:30 pm - Bless Pilipinas *8 pm - **Mon: Worship, Word and Wonders (replay) **Tue: Jesus the Healer (replay) **Wed: PJM Forum (rewind) **Thurs: Worship, Word and Wonders (LIVE) **Fri: Road Trip Refueled *8:30 pm - **Wed: Diyos at Bayan (LIVE) *9 pm - **Tue: Steven Furtick **Fri: Jesus the Healer Miracle and Healing Service (LIVE) *9:30 pm - **Mon-Thurs: Road Trip Refueled **Wed: Joel Osteen *10:30 pm - **Mon: Light Up **Tue: Life Giver **Wed: Billy Graham Crusades *11 pm - **Mon: Midnight Prayer Helps (prime every Monday; rewind every Tuesday-Thursday) *11:30 pm - News World (LIVE) (Light TV News) *12 mn - The 700 Club (CBN) *1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines 'Saturday' Umagaan *5 am - TV Shop Philippines *6 am - Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer *6:30 am - Book of Truth (with Tommy Tenney) *7 am - Kingdom Connection with Jentezen Franklin *7:30 am - Animal Atlas (KidZoned) *8 am - Auto-B-Good (KidZoned) *8:30 am - Superbook Reimagined (KidZoned) *9 am - Worship, Word and Wonders (replay) *10:30 am - Greg Laurie *11 am - Turning Point with David Jeremiah *11:30 am - U Kids (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) Hapon Delights *12 nn - You'll Get Through This (with Max Lucado) *12:30 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) *1 pm - John Hagee Ministries *1:30 pm - Max Lucado *2 pm - In Touch Ministries (with Dr. Charles Stanley) *2:30 pm - Jimmy Evans and Allan Kelsey Kaibigaan Primetime *3 pm - CBA *7 pm - Diyos at Bayan (replay) *8 pm - The Awesome Life *9 pm - PJM Forum *9:30 pm - One Cubed (CBN) *10 pm - Christian World News (CBN) (Light TV News) *10:30 pm - Light Cinema Specials *12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines 'Sunday' Umagaan *5 am - TV Shop Philippines *6 am - This New Life (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) *7 am - Jesus is Lord Worship Service (LIVE) *9 am - Light Up (replay) *9:30 am - VeggieTales (KidZoned) *10 am - 3-2-1 Penguins! (KidZoned) *10:30 am - Superbook Reimagined (KidZoned) *11 am - Animated Stories from the Bible (KidZoned) *11:30 am - Lads TV (KidZoned) Hapon Delights *12 nn - CBA Kaibigaan Primetime *3 pm - CBA *7 pm - Jesus the Healer *8 pm - Greg Laurie *8:30 pm - Tony Evans *9 pm - Siklista Ako TV *9:30 pm - River of Worship *10 pm - Jesus the Healer Miracle and Healing Service (replay) *12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines Programming Light TV News and Public Affairs *''News Light sa Umaga'' - a half-hour morning newscast that brings the latest developments. Simulcast on DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM and DWZB 91.1 FM in Palawan. *''Bangon Na Pilipinas'' (Light TV Radio) - the Teleradyo-formatted morning program, simulcast on DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM and DWZB 91.1 FM in Palawan, hosted by Daniel Castro of DZJV and AR Vargas. The main segment featuring news commentaries and interviews on the latest issues. *''News Light Alas Dose'' (since June 3, 2019) - an hour-long noontime newscast is anchored by John Consulta (who was originally anchored the newsbreak on ZOE TV 11 from 1998 to 2005). Simulcast on DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM and DWZB 91.1 FM in Palawan. *''News Light'' - Ang programang naghahatid ng mga komprehensibong balitang dapat niyong malaman sa loob ng isang oras. The full-hour flagship primetime news program of Light TV, it presents a round-about newscasts and gives the viewers an alternative view of daily news of which they are part of. News Light aims to deliver today’s top stories and headlines. Anchoired by Jay Esteban. Simulcast on DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM and DWZB 91.1 FM in Palawan. *''Light TV News Roundup'' - Our news advisory (2 to 3 minutes) from Monday to Friday, anchored by Sarah Lagsac (11:30am, 2pm and 6pm) for Filipino news update and Ace Cruz (9pm) for English news roundup. *''News World'' (since March 31, 2014) - Every night is the comprehensive news of the nation and the rest of the world. From Light TV News and Public Affairs in a strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority, News World is the 30-minute late night English newscast anchored by Phoebe dela Cruz-Cabral. *''Bless Pilipinas'' - Bless Pilipinas tells the stories of every Filipino that strive to bless our country in their own way. The program aims to deliver good news and inspire the viewers in spreading hope to our nation. Hosted by Pastor Stanley Flores, Swabee Budiao and Jervy Fermin. *''Diyos at Bayan'' - A forum among representatives of major stakeholders and reliable sources in the Philippine society about how God and the nation can work together to resolve pressing societal issues. The longest-running public affairs program in the Philippines is hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Cel de Guzman. *''Christian World News'' (since April 5, 2014) - The half-hour weekly conservative news program devoted to the work of the Holy Spirit around the globe. From Light TV News and Public Affairs in partnership with CBN News, this award-winning newscast airs at various times in the United States and around the world. Youth-oriented *''Road Trip'' - the one-hour youth-oriented program focused on discussing various trending topics and pressing issues among youths of the C, D, and E market. Hosted by Author and Pastor, Ru dela Torre, the show aims to encourage teens on how to enjoy life's greatest adventures by letting go and letting God drive the wheel. Entertainment *''Edge TV'' (Light TV Radio) - the 3-hour music and talk program of Light TV and simulcast on Edge Radio 103.1 and 103.3 in Region 4 and Camarines Sur and DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM. featuring the best CCM videos and lively talks on Contemporary Christian lifestyle and views on the trends and issues in our society. *''UCAPehan: Dito Kung Saan May Mainit na Tugtugan at Cool na Kwentuhan'' (Light TV Radio) - A live, radio-like music talk show, it will feature artists and musicians from United Christian Artists of the Philippines, auditionees, Christian music influencers and partners businesses, products, services etc. It will also deliver news about Christian musical events in the country. *''Light Cinema Specials'' - Be entertained. Be relaxed. Be inspired. Light Cinema Specials bring you different inspiring movies that will entertain and make you relax. Sports *''CBA - Pilipinas'' Gospel *''Daylight Devotion'' (Light TV Radio) - Daylight Devotion is a 30-minute program that focuses on giving daily devotions led by a Pastor from different Churches in the Philippines - scheduled for the day. It’s main objective is to bring the viewers and listeners closer to God by starting the day studying His words. It is also an avenue to bring the body of Christ as one regardless of any religious affiliations. It also features solemn music to accompany the devotion of the day. Simulcast on DZJV Radyo CALABARZON 1458 AM and DWZB 91.1 FM in Palawan. *''Straight from the Word'' (Light TV Radio) (since January 13, 2020) - Hosted by Ptr. Jerome Kalong. *''Prayer Line'' - Prayer Line aims to help our viewers who are experiencing various problems such as depression, hopelessness and sickness through LIVE prayer and counselling. *''Jesus the Healer'' - A gospel preaching and healing program featuring the public sermons of Jesus is Lord's spiritual director, Bro. Eddie Villanueva, and other respected JIL pastors. *''PJM Forum'' - A panel discussion of current Philippine societal and political issues and the role of the Christian sector as God's major instrument of change to carry out His divine plan for the nation. Hosted by Bishop Dan Balais, Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera. *''River of Worship'' - River of Worship is a 30-minute TV program that features timeless worship hymns and the stories behind the songwriters and composers. *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' - A show that aims to be a beacon of hope for those who are physically, emotionally and spiritually unwell, there’s Midnight Prayer Helps, hosted by Ms. Cel de Guzman. *''Light Up'' - Light Up will surely perk up your mornings – the perfect way to start the day. Light Up is hosted by Ptr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo. *''Worship, Word & Wonders'' - An intimate praise and worship TV program that will lead the live audience and viewers to a deep communion and worship to God. *''Life Giver'' - Tackles testimonies of believers and their life-changing transformation through Jesus Christ. It is hosted by Dory Villanueva. Foreign *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' - Dr. Charles F. Stanley is senior pastor of First Baptist Church Atlanta, founder of In Touch Ministries, and a New York Timesbest-selling author. He demonstrates a keen awareness of people's needs and provides Christ-centered biblically based principles for everyday life. Charles Frazier Stanley was born September 25, 1932, in the small town of Dry Fork, Virginia. The only child of Charley and Rebecca Stanley, Charles came into the world during a time when the entire nation felt the grip of the Great Depression. To make matters worse, just nine months later, his father Charley died at the young age of 29. Children's *''Superbook'' - Superbook educates children of all ages by teaching Bible stories that highlight the important character traits children will need in life. Superbook teaches your children about courage, loyalty, friendship and responsibility. *''The Flying House'' - Flying House educates and informs children ages 5-10 by teaching Bible stories that highlight important character traits such as honesty and courage. *''Auto-B-Good'' - Auto-B-Good educates and informs children between the ages of 3 – 8. It teaches children character, honesty, kindness, respect, obedience, self-control and more. Children learn through nine main vehicles, each with his or her own unique personality. *''Animal Altas'' - An entertaining and informative half-hour children’s wildlife program shot in High Definition. The show introduces viewers to every kind of animal imaginable, from the familiar to the astounding, including apes and giant lizards, sharks and tigers, and all other animals from the Americas, Africa, Asia, Australia, and everywhere in between. Animal Atlas promotes a better understanding of how various animal species live and what they need to survive. Each episode stands alone as an entertaining look into the world of animals—whether visiting a particular group of animals, such as big cats, or meeting the animals of an entire continent. Through Animal Atlas, children will discover the variety of places that animals live, how they find food, and how they play. This includes a look at how family units operate, from a community of thousands of prairie dogs, to a pride of lions, to a school of fish. Certain episodes also explore animal features such as diet, locomotion, and how animals take care of their young. Along the way, Animal Atlas educates kids about endangered species and provides information on how to support wildlife conservation. In a world committed to going green, Animal Atlas is entertaining, culturally relevant, and important. Light TV News and Public Affairs *Christian Mitra - News Light sa Umaga *Sarah Lagsac - News Light sa Umaga *Daniel Castro of DZJV - Bangon Na Pilipinas *Ar Vargas - Bangon Na Pilipinas *John Consulta - News Light Alas Dose *Jay Esteban - News Light *Phoebe dela Cruz (News Consultant, Light TV News and Public Affairs) - News World *Ace Cruz - Light TV News Round Up *Sarah Lagsac - Light TV News Round Up *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - Diyos at Bayan *Cel de Guzman - Diyos at Bayan Reporters *Glenn Batrina *Annie Bico *Lusset Cunanan *Ace Cruz *Christian Mitra *Jamie Pancho *Ron Dulay *Joash Bermejo *Xandra Cabigquez *Jaymie dela Rosa *Jeffrey Batlangao *Rhema Penaflor See also *ZOE-Broadcasting-Network-Inc.jpg (JPEG Image, 2100 × 3000 pixels) - Scaled (21%) *DZJV 1458 khz Sked Laguna Sked